Bruce Wayne (TV Series)
Bruce Wayne was an American television series about the days of Bruce Wayne before he became Batman. The series aired on The WB from 2000-2006, and The CW from 2006-2008. The series was first pitched by Tim McCanlies, and developed by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. Cast *Jensen Ackles as Bruce Wayne (Regular, Seasons 1-8) *Jessica Pare as Susan Dent '''(Regular, Seasons 1-6; Special Guest Star, Season 8) *Michael Rosenbaum as '''Harvey Dent (Regular, Seasons 1-8) *Elisha Cuthbert as Selina Kyle '(Regular, Seasons 1-4, Seasons 7-8; Recurring, Season 6) *Sam Jones III as '''Lucius Fox '(Regular, Seasons 1-5; Special Guest Star, Season 7) *Allison Mack as '''Vicki Vale (Recurring, Seasons 1-2; Regular, Seasons 3-7) *Chelsea Hobbs as Barbara Gordon (Recurring, Season 1; Regular, Seasons 2-8) *John Glover as Charles Palantine (Regular, Season 1) *with Rob Morrow as Jim Gordon (Regular, Seasons 1-8) *and Patrick Malahide as Alfred Pennyworth '''(Regular, Seasons 1-8) Recurring Cast/ Special Guest Stars *Adam Baldwin as '''Harvey Bullock (48 episodes) *John Barrowman as Dr. Jonathan Crane (21 episodes) *Brent Stait as Arnold Flass '(17 episodes) *Kristin Kreuk as '''Talia al Ghul '(16 episodes) *Alexander Siddig as '''Ra's al Ghul (14 episodes) *Anna Gunn as Detective Sarah Essen '''(14 episodes) *Michael Shanks as '''Ted Grant (11 episodes) *Dan Lauria as Carmine Falcone '(9 episodes) *Adrianne Palicki as '''Harleen Quinzell '(8 episodes) *David Palffy as '''Richard Dragon (7 episodes) *CCH Pounder as Billie Fox '''(5 episodes) *Corin Nemec as '''Edward Nygma (4 episodes) *Mackenzie Gray as Joe Chill (4 episodes) *Logan Lerman as Dick Grayson '''(3 episodes) *Xander Berkeley as '''Thomas Wayne (3 episodes) *Susanna Thompson as Martha Wayne '(2 episodes) *Michael Keaton as '''Agent Bob Finger '(2 episodes) *Adam West as '''Donald Kane (1 episode) Episodes Season One 1.1) The Pilot Just a few days before his eighteenth birthday, Bruce Wayne returns to his hometown of Gotham City in order to sign over complete ownership of his late father's company to the mysterious Charles Palantine, despite the hesitations of his butler and father figure, Alfred, along with his best friend, Harvey Dent. After returning, he realizes that someone wants him dead. Meanwhile, Bruce meets Susan Dent, the beautiful younger sister of Harvey, along with the stunning and seductive Selina Kyle. 1.2) Prodigy Bruce gets the hang of running WayneCorp, while also looking into the possibility that the company that his family built may be behind many crime and corruption in Gotham City. His investigation leads him to David Weston, an ex-employee of the company who was checked into Arkham Asylum after claiming the company had his family killed. Meanwhile, Susan considers a relationship with Bruce. 1.3) Recollection Still believing that WayneCorp may be behind much of Gotham's crime, Bruce wonders if it all started with his parents' murder. To find out, he tries to convince Detective Gordon to re-open the cold case of finding the man who killed his parents. 1.4) Toxic Two girls from Bruce's school are found dead outside Wayne Manor, and have no obvious cause of death. The Gotham district attorney pressures Gordon to arrest Bruce in suspicion of committing the murders. However, Bruce's own investigation reveals some shocking information about a connection between the girls and Palantine. Meanwhile, Harvey and Susan's estranged father returns to Gotham. 1.5) Emergence Bruce finds his father's journal, which reveals stunning information about the company and about Palantine. Gordon incurs the wrath of his superiors once he re-opens the Wayne murder case. Susan is eager to rebuild her relationship with her father, but Harvey is hesitant at best. 1.6) Pain A hit is placed on Harvey after he witnesses an incident involving thugs from the Falcone crime family, and Bruce tries his best to keep his friend out of danger. Harvey's father, however, has a more determined plan to help his son. Meanwhile, Selina discovers her father's identity after finding some of her mother's old things. 1.7) Rust An escaped prisoner from Arkham Asylum goes after Lucius's mother, Billie, because he believes she framed him for a crime committed by her late husband. After seeing Bruce's efforts to help Lucius and his mother, Alfred begins to realize that Bruce truly sees it as his duty to help those around him. Meanwhile, Susan faces the negative aspects of being the girlfriend of Gotham's most eligible bachelor. 1.8) '''Reticent Bruce confronts Palantine about the suspicious projects being run around WayneCorp, and threatens to have him fired. After his attempt his thwarted by the company's board, Bruce decides to work "around" the law in order to find skeletons in Palantine's closet. Meanwhile, Selina tells Harvey that Falcone is her father. '''1.9) Enigma Edward Nygma, an ex-employee of WayneCorp who was fired by Thomas Wayne many years ago, seeks revenge by kidnapping Susan, Harvey, and Alfred on Christmas Eve, and leaves puzzles all around Gotham for Bruce to solve in order to save them. 1.10) '''Closure Bruce begins tracing the cop who was the first at the crime scene on the night his parents were killed, and is shocked to learn that he is now the head of security at WayneCorp. Meanwhile, Gordon struggles managing both his career and home life when Barbara gets into trouble at school. '''1.11) '''Crush An old friend of Harvey's arrives back in town, and Bruce suspects that he may be involved in several robberies, driving a wedge between him and Harvey. Meanwhile, an attractive aspiring journalist named Vicki Vale seems to have a thing for Bruce, which rubs Susan the wrong way. '''1.12) '''Lure A con man attempts to take control of Wayne Chemicals, drawing the ire of Bruce. In order to stop him, Bruce realizes that he must put aside his hate for Palantine and seek his help. However, Bruce's decision to trust his enemy soon backfires. '''1.13) Fatale When Vicki Vale comes across a career-making story at an old, abandoned nightclub called 'Fatale', she uncovers some mysterious secrets involving the Wayne family. 1.14) Wound In an attempt to get WayneCorp back from Palantine, Bruce makes a desperate deal with Carmine Falcone. Harvey finds out, and tries to help his friend get out of it, even if Bruce does not want to. Meanwhile, Susan breaks up with Bruce after witnessing him in an intimate moment with Vicki. 1.15) Subterrane Barbara comes to Bruce for help in aiding her friend, who is constantly abused by her father, Arnold Flass, who also happens to be Jim's superior. When Jim confronts Bruce about the matter, Bruce challenges him to put his morals before office politics. Meanwhile, Bruce and Alfred discover a cavern below the grounds of Wayne Manor. 1.16) Smoke After Selina is arrested, Bruce is confronted by Carmine Falcone, who tells him that if he gets his daughter out of trouble, he will see to it that Palantine is taken care of. Bruce must decide between his better judgement or his personal desires. 1.17) '''Benumbed Harvey decides to take Bruce for a night on the town to get him over his recent depression, where Bruce meets the beautiful Harleen Quinzell. After sleeping with her, he discovers that she drugged him as a part of a psychology project, and he may or may not have commited some serious crimes while under the influence. Meanwhile, Susan confides in an unlikely ally, Selina. '''1.18) '''Eclipse After re-gaining control of WayneCorp, Bruce finally gets the support and momentum he needs to fire Palantine. However, he soon realizes that Palantine's pressing for control and power only grows stronger after his firing. Meanwhile, Gordon finally gets a promising lead in finding the Wayne killer, but must get through Flass and other cops who obviously want the case to remain closed. '''1.19) '''Accel After Bruce finds out about Gordon's suspect in his parents' murder, he decides to take the matter into his own hands. After investigating, he finds that their murder is a lot bigger than he had previously thought, and has a connection to Falcone. '''1.20) Malice Palantine hires a hit man named Floyd Lawton to take out Bruce once and for all, but Lawton has a hidden agenda of his own. While in the crossfire, Susan endangers her own life. Meanwhile, Bruce comes one step closer to finding his parents' killer. 1.21) Will Bruce's investigation gets him in trouble with Flass, and soon becomes Gordon's problem at work. Bruce soon escapes police custody after finding out that Gordon has found his parents' killer. 1.22) Exodus After learning that his parents' killer is apparently dead, Bruce decides that there is nothing left for him in Gotham and intends to leave once again. However, after Palantine is murdered, Bruce realizes that the issue is far from over. Meanwhile, Lucius discovers the truth about his father's work, Selina gets into some serious trouble with her father's mob, Harvey loses his patience with Susan, Gordon must deal with a huge riot in the streets of Gotham, and Bruce comes face to face with the man responsible for his parents' death. Season Two '''2.1) '''Upshot In the aftermath of the historic Gotham riot, Bruce tries to decide whether or not to remain in Gotham now that Palantine is dead and Joe Chill has finally been brought to justice. Meanwhile, Gordon is promoted to the rank of sergeant, Lucius takes on a much bigger role at WayneCorp, and Susan realizes that she still has feelings for Bruce. '''2.2) '''Fear After deciding to pursue a career in criminal justice, Bruce begins taking criminology classes at Gotham University, taught by the mysterious Dr. Jonathan Crane, whose controversial methods make Bruce believe that he may be behind a recent string of murders being investigated by Gordon and his new partner, Harvey Bullock. '''2.3) '''Clock A series of murders remind Gordon of a case from the beginning of his career, and make him wonder if he arrested the wrong culprit at the time. Meanwhile, Susan discovers the cave underneath Wayne Manor, and questions why Bruce kept it a secret. '''2.4) '''Arkham After agreeing to become Dr. Crane's student-assistant, Bruce shadows him while he does his clinical work at Arkham Asylum, and comes across someone from his past- Harleen Quinzell, who is now working there as an intern. However, after an attempted breakout, the entire asylum goes on lockdown and Bruce and Harleen are forced to find a way out alive. Photos Jensenbruce.jpg|Jensen Ackles as Bruce Wayne in Season One Jessica pare.jpg|Jessica Pare as Susan Dent in Season One 005CRS_Michael_Rosenbaum_010.jpg|Michael Rosenbaum as Harvey Dent in Season One Elisha-Cuthbert-as-Kim-Bauer-24-16699360-501-600.jpg|Elisha Cuthbert as Selina Kyle in Season One 1013-sam-jones-tmz-3.jpg|Sam Jones III as Lucius Fox in Season One rob-morrow-20090604-513223.jpg|Rob Morrow as Jim Gordon in Season One DC13E91D74BE4D8DF11F2AAB7E056.jpg|Patrick Malahide as Alfred Pennyworth in Season One B266_03.jpg|Chelsea Hobbs as Barbara Gordon in Season Two Category:Television series Category:TV Series Category:KeithStone Pages